Eres el brillo que ilumina mi camino hacia el futuro
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "[...] eres tú quien me sostiene en lugar del suelo, que son tus ojos son lo que me da luz en lugar del sol, que es tu voz la que mece el viento en lugar del aire [...]". Una declaración de amor de T.K. a Kari en la más sincera de las cartas.


**~Eres el brillo que ilumina mi camino hacia el futuro~**

.

Hoy escribo estas líneas, las más difíciles que jamás he intentado escribir. Pues transmitir con las palabras es un arte reservado para pocos, para aquellos que tienen el talento de hacer música con ellas.

Primero quiero transmitir _mi miedo_. Un miedo que va más allá de la razón y que no tiene fin. Temo perder una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo, de que todo cambie y no tenga remedio. Tengo miedo de perderte a ti, que eres el brillo que ilumina mi camino hacia el futuro, que eres el viento fresco que me despeja la mente en mis días de agobio, que eres la fuerte roca sobre la que me sostengo cuando tropiezo.

Pero siempre me han dicho que se debe luchar contra los miedos, que no debemos sucumbir ante ellos. Pues nunca tenemos que dejar de hacer algo por culpa del temor. Es algo muy complicado de alcanzar pues el miedo nos paraliza a la hora de actuar, hace que nos tiemble la voz y que el corazón se nos encoja con ganas de llorar. Mas, si conseguimos apartarlo de nuestra mente, podemos llegar a actuar como nos dicta _el corazón_.

Y es esto, el intento de seguir lo que mis sentimientos me susurran cada mañana al levantarme y cada noche al acostarme, lo que ha hecho que me decida a escribirte.

No es solo esa necesidad de recibir una respuesta lo que me impulsa, sino más bien el anhelo de que el peso que siento sea un poco menor. Me siento algo egoísta por ello ya que puede que al hacerlo te paso un poco de mi carga a ti. Pero, como he dicho antes, no quiero seguir dejándome llevar por el temor y quiero tratar de alcanzar mi meta.

Sé que pase lo que pase te tendré a mi lado, como siempre ha sucedido, y que _tú me tendrás ahí_, como ya te he demostrado. Da igual qué oscuridad te atrape, pues yo te enseñaré el camino que hará que halles de nuevo tu luz. No importa quién trate de separarnos, puesto que nuestra conexión va más allá del entendimiento.

He tratado por años de alcanzar la respuesta a mis preguntas. De comprender nuestros mayores calificativos. Creo que he entendido el significado de _tu Luz_, pues brillas con luz propia y regalas ese resplandor a todo aquel que haya a tu alrededor. Tu bondad nunca ha tenido límite alguno y tu amor por los pequeños detalles hace que yo me pare a observarlos, regalándome así tu maravillosa visión de la vida.

Y de ese modo llego a pensar que tal vez empiezo a encontrar palabras con las que expresar lo que es _mi Esperanza_. Es ese anhelo que tengo cada día por poder observar tu luz, es ese sentimiento que me embriaga de energía cuando me regalas una nueva sonrisa, es ese conocimiento de cada uno de tus gestos haciéndome sentirme afortunado por haberlos descifrado. _Mi esperanza existe para proteger tu luz_. La esperanza es en sí la conexión que siempre tendremos, esa fuerza que siento para poder cuidar de que siempre sigas siendo la misma, el poder que nunca perdí porque siempre estuviste ahí para volver a otorgármelo.

Cuando éramos pequeños nunca llegué a comprender del todo esa unión invisible e inquebrantable, aunque sabía de alguna manera que estaba allí. Con los años he ido tratando de componer palabras que pudieran llegar a describirlo sin conseguir nunca nada que se le acercara. Pues la adoración que siento por el brillo de tus ojos no se puede medir. El encanto que me producen tus sonrisas hace que siempre quiera que sonrías, y haré siempre todo cuanto esté en mi mano y más para que sigas mostrando esa felicidad. Pues felicidad es el sentimiento que hay en mi pecho cada vez que sé que he producido en ti aunque sea una pequeña alegría.

Con todo esto no quiero más que decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Aunque escribiera miles de libros sobre ello jamás llegaría a poder explicarte lo importante que eres para mí, que eres tú quien me sostiene en lugar del suelo, que son tus ojos son lo que me da luz en lugar del sol, que es tu voz la que mece el viento en lugar del aire. _Te amo, Hikari Yagami._ Como nunca se ha amado antes a otra persona.

Sé que tal vez esos sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero por ello te he escrito estas líneas, para que sepas que aunque sea así yo seguiré queriendo empaparme de tu luz. Pues la esperanza vive de ella y siempre estará para protegerla. Solo quería que supieras que eres lo que hace de la vida maravillosa y que siempre estaré para tratar de hacerte sonreír. Gracias por existir.

_~Takeru Takaishi_

.

* * *

**N/A: Hace tiempo que tenía pensado escribir esta carta y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, que será la respuesta de Kari. Me ha salido tan literario porque he estado esta mañana leyendo fics de Kyoko-4ever, una persona que considero que tiene un gran talento, y me ha inspirado mucho.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
